Who's Better
by Skye Willow
Summary: "Who's better!" They demanded-like usual. But something had changed recently, and Japan could feel it. That change will affect the entire structure of their friendship, and nothing will ever be the same again.GiriPan/TurkiPan, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this a while ago, when I first got my account, but couldn't finish it because I couldn't find that _one_ strip, which is quoted here, that implied GiriPan lovin's. So, now that I've found it, here's this little story! Warning, though-Rated M for a reason (and that reason is in later chapters). So, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Well? Who do you like better!"<p>

It was a question they asked him all the time, but he still didn't have an answer for them. "You're both my friends, I like you the same," he'd say, but they'd just fight about something for a while. Who's better at this sport or who's smarter or stronger or faster or- Kami, sometimes it was enough to make him wish he'd stayed isolated! But he didn't hide, he still visited them, and why? He couldn't tell you. Or should that be wouldn't...

Japan sighed. Lately, Turkey and Greece had been at each other's necks more and more. He said that it was some sort of hidden attraction, that they just didn't know how to handle crushes, but they'd deny it and fight even more. Plus, lately their questions had been changing. "Who do you like better?" they'd still ask, but something in their eyes, their faces, their voices had changed. Hope? Maybe. But though it was similar, it still wasn't exactly...

"Kiku..?" A calm, lazy voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry, Heracles-kun. I was just thinking." "...That's ok. Thinking things over is important. Like what kind of milk do cats like best, and how not to get sand in your clothes when you 'do it' on the beach. Things like that." Japan shifted. 'That' subject had been coming up more and more lately in their conversations, and it always made him uncomfortable. After a few moments of silence, broken only by the mews of the cats around them, Japan said, "...Heracles-kun? Why do we always end up talking about 'that'?" "Because I want you," Greece stated simply.

Japan started and turned bright red. He'd had no clue! _'Watashi no baka!'_ he thought and mentally slapped himself. "Oh...um...Is that so." Greece nodded slightly and gazed at the cat he was petting. After a few _more _minutes of silence, Japan decided to change the subject. "So, I hear that..." he fumbled for words. "You 'do it' a lot." _'Baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! That's not a subject change! Watashi-no-BAKA! *smack*' _"Yeah. ...It feels good." "And you like 'doing it'...outside." "Yeah. The wind...feels good." "...Old men like me envy your vigour." "Oh, it doesn't really take all _that_ much energy...you should try 'doing it' more...though it may hurt a bit at first..." Greece smiled softly at Japan and started towards him.

The next day he had no recollection of the events of the night before, only that he was a bit happier than usual. Neither of them brought it up, and life continued as normal. ...Or at least, as normal as it gets when you're best friends with two countries that fight as much as Turkey and Greece.

But then, one day...

"Hey, Japan?" Turkey asked timidly. "Yes, Sadi-kun?" "...do you like me?" Japan blinked. "Of course I do, otherwise we wouldn't be friends." "No, I mean..." He looked down at his hands in his lap. "Do you like me... like _that_." Kiku blushed. "Oh. Well, I..." He thought for a moment, "I...I'm not really sure." "Ah. Well, that's alright. It's ok. It doesn't matter..." _'Then why are you acting like it does?'_ Japan wanted to ask, but he knew what the answer would be. _'Because he wants me too.'_

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! A love triangle? Oh, the Intrigue!<strong>

**...So yeah, both of Japan's best friends are lusting after him, that doesn't confuse him **_**at all**_**.**

**Reviews=Life. Life=Cookies. Therefore, give me reviews and you get cookies. **

** ...please?**

**Oh, and Japan calls Turkey 'Sadi-kun' instead of 'Sadiq-kun' to avoid that terrible 'kkha kkha' double K sound.**

**...Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, people! After I posted the last chapter, I realised that I should've explained how I write these three. You see, since every (or at least most) nation has a human name and a country name, I'll call them both, like how Greece=Heracles Karpusi, or Turkey=Sadiq Adnan. So for anyone who only knows one name and not the other, I'm sorry for confusing you. Also, Japan=Kiku Honda. OK? We all good now? Good! Then let's get on with the story! This chappie's a bit shorter.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kiku, who's stronger?" Turkey and Greece demanded in unison. "I don't know, I've never seen either of you lift anything heavier than a cat." Japan responded, still focused on his book. "...well, then, how much do you weigh?" Heracles quietly asked. "About 130 pounds, why do you want to kn-Ah!" Greece wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist from behind and picked him up off the ground. Suddenly the sky was much closer than usual and Kiku couldn't see the ground anymore. Not to mention that beneath him, Heracles' body was very warm...<p>

When Greece finally put him down, both Turkey's and Japan's faces were bright red, but for different reasons. Japan was embarassed, indignant, and maybe _possibly_ a _little bit_-dare I say it?-turned on, while Turkey was boiling mad, his rage causing the temperature to rise several degrees. "Well, I can pick him up too!" he proclaimed before picking Japan up in much the same way Greece had. "Wah!" Kiku uttered a sound of surprise as Sadiq swooped him up in his arms. The raven man had the sudden urge to flail around, but surpressed it until the masked man lowered him back to the ground and let go.

"Why do you always have to bring me into your fights?" Japan demanded of the two larger men. "Because you're important to me," they responded in unison, before resuming their glaring. Japan sighed. _'These two will be the death of me, I'm sure of it!' _he despaired, then thought about it and amended, _'That is, if Italy doesn't do the job for them.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so since you all love this so much, HERE's the next chapter! *Reveals chapter with flourish* I hope you like it~! Also, always remember to review! Skye Willow OUT! *Ninja poof***

* * *

><p>"Nihon-kun?" a shadow fell over Japan where he crouched, feeding a cat a few bits of chicken. "Hmmm? What is it, Heracles-kun?" Greece crouched next to the raven. After quietly watching the cat lick any and all last traces of chicken from Japan's hand for a few minutes, he asked in his lazy way, "...what would you do if I kissed you?" Japan jumped slightly and turned to see Greece's face. Surely he was joking..! But no, Japan could see it in his face that he was serious. He blushed deeply and began stuttering. "Ah, I-well, I-I-um, I-" but before he could finish embarassing himself, Greece leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the smaller man's.<p>

After a few minutes, Greece pulled back and watched Japan's face. Kiku felt his eyes flutter open-when had he closed them?-and stared back, not understanding what had just happened or his feelings. His heart was thumping like a rabbit's foot in a certain animated movie. Meanwhile, his brain was rewiring itself so that it could at least _attempt_ to comprehend what had just happened.

After his brain had finished processing the data, Japan was able to put a name to his feelings. There was confusion, embarassment, approval-wait, _what_? He didn't actually _like_ the kiss...did he? Greece was still staring at him, causing Kiku's face to heat up. _'Can't he tell that I'm_ **very **_confused right now?' _he mentally demanded.

Apparently not, for after a moment more Heracles kissed him again.

And this time Kiku kissed him back.

_'What am I doing, what am I doing,' _he mentally chanted as the kiss continued. Heracles shifted, going down onto one knee to balance a bit easier-and bring himself closer to Kiku. Kiku felt one of his hands reach up to rest against the other man's chest. _'What...is this feeling..?' _the still semi-rational half of his brain asked itself. The other half answered, _'I don't know, but **I** like it!'_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the next chapter! You like~? Kiku is discovering his own feelings, and Greece is helping him along with that. But how will Turkey feel about that..? OhonhonHONhonhon... And '<strong>_**Nihon'**_** is Japanese for Japan. *Is proud of self for knowing this***


End file.
